


Confession of Paradise

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Upon spending a night with her longtime companion, Marisa Kirisame comes to a revelation.





	Confession of Paradise

On a quiet summer midnight within the Hakurei shrine. One Marisa Kirisame and her maiden partner laid under sheets on the futon.

After a night of binge drinking, Reimu was already fast asleep. Her features in a content visage with her mouth open in a large smile, drool emerging from her mouth. Both women clad in only their undergarments.

Marisa was laid on her side, deep in thought. "I never noticed how dang cute Reimu is when she's sleepin." She thought to herself.

Kirisame wasn't much of a contemplative or romantic person. During her training, Mima always forbade such useless thoughts.

However, that was over a decade ago. The bond between magician and maiden has only strengthened by numerous incidents.

"We been through a lot huh? We met when we were little and i tried to kick your ass because Mima told me to. Then just recently that door sage..."

As Marisa talked to nobody, the magician slowly inched in closer. Taking note of the brunette's features.

"Reimu always kept her skin nice and soft, she also smells ultra nice..." Kirisame continuing her spiel. "I also want to touch her hair..."

Marisa moved her face closer to the maiden. "Her lips are nice and big, i always wondered how they felt." The magician thought to herself. Her face suddenly meeting Reimu.

"I hope she don't wake up." Marisa thought, her lips meeting with the brunette's.

The sensation of Reimu's lips sent the magician into an euphoric trance. Her tongue exploring the cavern's warm, damp walls. Marisa's tongue moved throughout, eventually massaging the oral muscle.

As Marisa indulged in the cavern, the maiden awakened. The blonde immediately moving her face away. Her face emblazoned in a shade of crimson.

Reimu looked upon Marisa, features in a neutral expression. Seemingly sober from her prior inebriation. "Could have been worse for a first kiss. I heard everything as well."

"U-Uh Reimu, you aren't mad?" The magician quickly exclaimed in a flustered manner.

"Honestly, you were always horrible at hiding your emotions. Kirisame" Reimu continued. "You never wondered why i never bed Kochiya or Yakumo?"

Marisa could only remain silent from embarrassment, the other woman seeing right through her gambit.

Both women proceeded to take a kneeling position onto the bedding as they conversed. Reimu proceeded to place a nearby white sheet over her head. "C'mon idiot, lets trade vows." As she proceeded to reciprocate Marisa's previous actions. Bringing her lips onto the magician's in a forceful manner.

In comparison to Marisa's orifice invasion, Reimu's kissing was understated and intimate. Her lips meeting the blonde's in an embrace.

Quickly removing her lips in other to take a breath, Reimu quickly uttered. "Again." Repeating the gesture as she brought her hands onto Marisa's cheeks.

Moments later, a trail of saliva connected the women as they panted heavily, doing their best to retain their composure.

"Okay, Kirisame. We're married now, it's time to consummate our marriage~" Reimu uttered as she removed the sheet from her person, removing her panties. Laying down as Marisa climbed on top.

"Talk about a Shotgun weddin!" Marisa exclaimed. "Mind if i touch ya?" Marisa inquired.

"Fuck me already, wicked witch." Reimu commanded as the blonde hovered over her.

Marisa began to lay a torrent of kisses across Reimu's neck. The brunette moaning in response to the stimulation.

The blonde began massaging the maiden's breasts as she continued her sucking upon Reimu's collar.

"Marisa, please finish me off." Reimu pleaded as every kiss sent her body into euphoria.

:Okay! Ze." Marisa answered the maiden's plea, motioning down to Reimu's vaginal area.

Marisa engulfed the woman's vulva with her mouth, proceeding to protrude her facial muscle inside. Licking around the labia.

"Kamisama help me..." Reimu uttered in response to the stimulation. Her face flushed in her passion.

Marisa looked up towards her lover, eyes formed in a desire to see her woman satisfied. Marisa promptly began massaging Reimu's clitoris with her tongue by moving her tongue up and down onto the appendage.

Reimu could only let out a rather undignified scream as a torrent of clear, saline discharge made a splash into Kirisame's mouth. The magician removing her face afterward.

"Enjoy yaself?" Marisa inquired in a playful manner.

"This obviously wasn't your first time. That definitely wasn't ordinary." Reimu remarked as she covered herself with a bedsheet in a desperate bid for modesty.

Marisa blushed, sheepishly twiddling her thumbs. "Well Alice taught me how to use my mouth with peaches and stuff. I couldn't test it out on her tho, i wanted to save myself for you."

Reimu laughed. "Well c'mon dumbass. You can kiss me at any time now."

Moments later, the "newlyweds" laid under cover held in an embrace.

"I will have to thank Margatroid later, she taught you some amazing spells." Reimu uttered as she gave the blonde a kiss to the forehead.

"Glad you liked it, da~ze." Marisa sheepishly replied. "i love you, Reimu."

"You too, dummy. Let's get some sleep." Reimu beckoned to her lover as the pair embraced.

The newly christened couple slowly fell into slumber, their relationship forever changed.


End file.
